Wedding Of The Year
by Finnigan-Fan
Summary: Sarah is about to get the shock of her life!


Wedding of The Year

Sarah stood staring at her reflection in the mirror. She gazed at her beautiful white dress and her flaming red hair up in a bun with some curls falling into her face.

"You look gorgeous" I said fixing the trail of her dress.

"Thanks" She said , still gazing at herself. I myself was her bridesmaid along with Ginny. We were wearing a purple dress to our knees and our hair was hanging neatly on our shoulders with a cherry blossom holding the side of it back. The door opened and Ginny came in.

"Oh Sarah you look like a Velea" Ginny gasped, all Sarah could do was smile. "Mum will be up in a minute" she told us and sat down on the couch. I prised Sarah away from the mirror when Mrs Weasley came in with my oldest daughter Sarah Muireann, she was three and her brother was just after turning one. I was Sarah's Cousin -in-law but she was more of a sister to me.

"Sarah, dear, you look lovely" Mrs Weasley said to her, she just smiled.

"'Inny 'Inny where's Unca' 'Arry?" Sarah asked Ginny running over to her. Ginny lifted her onto her knee.

"Well Sarah your Uncle Harry is down at the ceremony sitting waiting for the wedding to start" she told her.

"Oh yes we must get started" Mrs Weasley ordered "Ginny your going down with Blaise and Rebecca your walking with…"

"Sarah and his cousin James" I told her.

"Ok well Ginny's going first" she said we walked out of the room, Ginny started to walk down the stairs I counted to five and started to walk with James and Sarah. I could hear Sarah behind me. We reached the place where the wedding was being held. It was very simple, the room was covered in cherry blossoms and at the top of the alter stood a very handsome Draco Malfoy in a muggle suit. I stood on the left side of the alter with Ginny and Sarah. Sarah arrived at the alter, Draco's eyes lit up when he say Sarah.

"We are gathred here today to celebrate the marriage of Sarah Flood and Draco Malfoy" The priest said "If you may please say your vows"

Sarah said hers first.

"You have the brightest eyes that make me light up inside when I'm sad though many don't approve I would still be with you just like the night on the bridge. I swear here on front of my friends family and God that I will spend the rest of my life with you"

Draco smiled and started to read.

"I accept you in every way possible, your hair your eyes your crazy laugh. I just want everyone who has come to witness to know that I plan to support you on whatever you do and to provide for you and the twins"

"And the rings" the priest said, Ginny handed Sarah a velvet box.

"I Sarah Flood take thea Draco Malfoy to be my lawfully wedded husband" She said and put the ring on Draco's extended hand.

"I Draco Malfoy take thea Sarah Flood to be my lawfully wedded wife" he quoted and put the ring on her finger.

"I now prenounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Draco leaned into Sarah and kissed her softly, then took her hand and led her down the aisle. I took little Sarah's hand and walked after them with James. I went back up to the suite where Seamus the kids and I were staying. I grabbed my shawl and went down to the reception. I caught sight of Seamus with Harry Seamus and Sarah Muireann. I sat beside them, we were sharing a table with Ginny Harry and their children.

"I still don't like him" Seamus said as we watched the happy couple dance.

"You don't have to like him, as long as she likes him that's the main thing" I said to him. Sarah was sucking on a cookie on Ginny's knee. A voice came from behind us, I turned around it was Dean.

"Well Hello there Rebecca been a while" he said, I got up and gave him a hug.

"Mammy" Harry moaned "Mammy"

"What do you want Harry" I said bending down to his level.

"I want orange juice" he moaned. I stood back up.

"Do you have the baby bag?" I asked Seamus.

"No did I not ask you to get it when you went up to the room" he said.

"Ah I forgot it" I said "Hermione might have some" I started to head in Hermione's direction but was stopped by an over excited Sarah.

"Becca, I can't tell you how happy I am and I have something to tell you" she whispered.

"What is it Sarah?" I asked worried.

"Well I found out this morning but I'm….."

"Yeah"

"Pregnant" she muttered.

"Sarah" I gasped alarmed "Does anyone other than me know?"

She shook her head. I was trying to think of something to say but I had no good advice for her.

"Sarah, the only thing I can think of is to tell Draco later"

"Yeah, Ok, Thanks" she said and she left. WOW! That a bombshell to tell your new husband. I went a greeted Hermione and Ron and Hermione gave me a bottle of juice that Rose uses. I went back to my seat and gave the bottle to Harry. Sarah was staring at a sleeping Albus. Dean was telling us how he was engadged to Muireann and they were getting married in a year or two. Everyone started to dance. Sarah was out on the floor jumping up and down with the cookie still in her mouth. She looked adorable. The night was drawing to a close and everyone was going up into their suite or home. We went to bed when there was just a few people left in the hall. Harry was asleep in her cot and Sarah looked like she was going to fall asleep on the spot. I lay Harry in his cot and put Sarah in the middle of the double bed. I got into my nightdress and we all went to bed. I woke up the next morning and we went down to get breakfast, Sarah was a bit grumpy. On the way down we met Sarah and Draco, we sent the boys ahead and I carried Harry down.

"I told him" Sarah confessed.

"And?" I asked.

"We're keeping it" she said with excitement.

"As long as you know that me and Seamus are here for you whenever you need it" I told her.

"Yeah"

I was happy I had a nephew or niece on the way!


End file.
